


A Sickness

by LUfoxfics



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dad Time, Found Family, Gore, I don’t like needles either, I guess that’s it, Malon is a heavy drinker, Oh yeah there’s swearing by the way, Poison, She can hold it, Sick fic but it’s not that fluffy, The Yiga clan is made of lil bitches, Twilight is a mother hen and you know it, bye, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUfoxfics/pseuds/LUfoxfics
Summary: Maybe Wild should have been more careful. Maybe Wild should have thought twice about underestimating the Yiga Clan.Maybe Twilight should have keepen a closer eye on the people he loves. Maybe Twilight should have loved them even more.Maybe Time should have been wiser. Maybe Time should have seen the signs.Maybe they could have saved a life.But they’ll never know.





	1. An Ambush Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> OOF I don’t know if I have enough angst power to make people cry but I’ll fucking try dammit. Anyways love y’all.
> 
> And remember. This is only the beginning

An extremely unsuspective fight was all anyone could describe it as. No one had expected to be ambushed, considering the monsters they all fought were too dumb for strategy. But the Yiga aren’t monsters, and they’re not dumb,contrary to popular belief.

 

The boy who believed they were dumb the most, was Wild. He had grown tired of the Yiga’s laughter before he was inevitably found again. They had calmed down considerably after Ganon’s defeat, but even now they still worship him.

 

Wild knows they’ll do everything in their power to stop his beating heart. 

 

This time it wasn’t just one guy with a bow, it was four of the big men who wield the katakanas. Wild hadn’t seen them in months and he hopes he’ll never have to see them again after he and the rest of the Links leave their bodies in the mud. 

 

Legend was audibly confused as to why Sheikah would attack the chosen ones. Wild would have to explain to them all why people who were supposed to help them would only hurt. But for now he just wanted to focus on making sure everyone was okay and that more Yiga weren’t lurking in the shadows. 

 

There was a pain in his side and he realized that it was probably because a huge asshole had gotten in a hit. It was just a cut along his abdomen, nothing a couple stitches and bandages couldn’t fix, so Wild ignored his pain for now. There were more important things.

 

He looked around for the more important things. No one was injured that badly a couple of cuts, scrapes and bruises; but it looked like he was the only one with the blood all over him.

 

Another important thing to Wild was, is Twilight unimpressed, or even more important; was Wild in for a lecture?

 

Looking back, Wild deduced that he hadn’t done anything reckless in this fight; besides, it’s not like he jumped on the Yiga guy’s back like a lynel. But then again he did try.

 

So he searched for Twi’s facial expression and was relieved to see that there was  _ barely  _ a trace of anger or exasperation.

 

“Alright, role call! Everyone here?” A chorus of “here’s” and a single “present” from Legend sounded. Time counted them all out anyways and was satisfied to find that we hadn’t all disappeared through some miracle.

 

“You’ve got blood all over you, Wild!” Wind’s voice has been fluctuating in volume and pitch recently. Wild had to stop himself from flinching at the inhuman screech that he thinks is a sentence. 

 

If Twilight hears the words,  _ blood  _ and  _ Wild  _ in the same sentence all hell will break loose; so Wild did a dumb thing. He said “It’s not mine!”, even though most of it is.

 

He could practically feel Time’s disappointed face.

 

“Okay maybe some of it’s mine. But I’m fine!” Wild made a point to look Wind in the eyes. “‘Tis but a scratch!”

 

Even Four didn’t look the least bit like he believed him, so he collected himself in preparation of a reprimand from basically everyone, took a deep breath, then lifted his tunic to show his wound. 

 

“A scratch, my ass!”

 

“Legend!”

 

“Look at it! It's the size of my-“

 

“Enough!” Time must’ve decided it wasn’t very important how big Legend thought his cut was, because he took Wild by the forearm, dragged him over to a nearby log and pushed him down to sit so he could get a good look at the “scratch”.

 

Twilight made his way to the log and crouched down next to Time.“It’s gonna need stitches, cub.” Twi looked sympathetic, but also exasperated at the same time. Wild guessed that was just the effect he had on everyone.

 

Wind looked squeamish and Wild remembered the time where Wind needed stitches too, after he bit it falling down a staircase. He was afraid of needles and, would almost cry whenever anyone got near him with them.

 

Warriors began digging through his bag for their medical supplies, and found only a needle, bandages and some alcohol left over from their visit to Time’s home. Apparently Malon was quite the enthusiast when it came to liquor.

 

“I don’t have any thread, it looks like all we can do is bandage it for now until we find some. I’ve also got some of that whiskey from the ranch last week.” Warriors gave an apologetic look and Wind’s colour returned to his cheeks.

 

“Let’s just take care of Wild’s cut already, yeah?” 

 

Warriors took the medical bag and tossed it over to Time, knowing that Twilight was too occupied worrying over Wild like a mother hen to catch them. 

 

“Hey, Wind lets go set up camp real quick, yeah? Just a ways away from the bad guys.” Hyrule must’ve realized that this was probably too gory for the squeamish kid to handle, he decided to be productive with him as a distraction.

 

Legend, Four and Sky left too. Probably to discuss what the hell they were gonna do for dinner, and who was gonna cook it. Definitely not Hyrule. But they don’t talk about that incident.

 

By now Wild just wanted this to be over with so Twilight would stop staring at him as if the moment he looked away Wild would keel over immediately. 

 

“Sorry we don’t have any more potions, Wild.” Time was already uncapping the liquor bottle as Warriors was getting out the bandages. 

 

“It’s fine, let’s just treat it already.” It’s been a long day and Wild just wanted to freaking sleep, not even thinking about food.

 

Time hovered the bottle over his wound. “Ready?”

 

“I guess so.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Firelight Fears, and The Beginning of a Very Long Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building sucks ass, and since I’ve got nothing better to do, I might as well get it over so we can get to the good kush  
> >:))))
> 
> Also I added some fluff in there to even out what is to come  
> >:))))))))))

“Who the hell were those people?”

The group had finally settled down after Time, Wild, Warriors and Twilight had made their way towards their makeshift campsite, (and the smell of burning meat, but they don’t talk about that)

Wild’s head popped up from where he was staring at his bowl of broth that Time had pushed to at least try to get down before he fell asleep.

Wild took a second to put the bowl down and straighten himself up before delving into a lengthy explanation. “They’re the Yiga Clan. The best way I can describe them is as a cult. They worship Ganon, and seek to resurrect him with the sacrificed life of the Hylian Champion. Me.”

“And you decided to tell us this _now_?”

“I haven’t seen them in months. Everyone and I thought they had disbanded after Ganon was defeated.” Wild sighed, too tired to get into details of theories. “We was wrong, I guess.”

Hyrule took the time out of gathering more kindling for the fire around their bed rolls to join in. “They’re trying to _kill_ you? How are you so calm about this.”

“...Well, who isn’t trying to kill us?” Wind was looking at the fire as if it held all the secrets as to why his voice was getting higher instead of lower, like Time said it would; But he picked his head up anyways to speak clearly. “We’re the chosen ones, it’s just part of the job, you know. Plus I think Wild wanted to not freak anyone out.”

 “Exactly.” Wild yawned out, his body slowly slumping towards Twilight to use for a pillow in favor of the cold forest floor.

 “I think it’s time we got to bed, cub. It’s dark and you’re about to smother me.” Even though Twi was apparently complaining about being Wild’s teddy bear, he still brushed a stray curl from his face and back to his unruly hair.

 “Don’t wanna get up.”

 “If you don’t get up I’m gonna have to leave you right here.”

 “Sounds…” He yawned “...sounds good.”

 Twilight made to get up, but the cub still clung to him like a koala bear.

 “No. Nope. You’re not leaving.” By now Legend was snickering behind his hand like a little girl, or a rat bastard to be more realistic.

 The wolf realized this was a lost cause trying to get Wild to walk himself to his bedroll and just picks him up, careful not to jostle him because of his cut that he swears “doesn’t even hurt that much, stop touching it Warriors!”.

 Wild was already asleep when Twilight lowered him to the ground and attempted to pry his arms off of him. They were stuck tight, and because Twi was already worried about Wild’s wellbeing through the night, he decided he’d stay right there.

 He pulled the covers over both of them and ignored Legend’s sarcastic, “Awwww, that’s so _cute_ !”. Chasing out the chill of the autumn night with his cub by his side, he couldn’t help but think, _I won’t let anything happen to you._ **_Ever._ **

 He fell asleep.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Wild woke up to fading embers, the crisp autumn air, and a nauseating stomach ache. He thought it must’ve been because he barely touched his dinner last night. That and his cut. It felt… icky, if that makes any sense.

 He noticed that he and Twilight were in the same bedroll, and he couldn’t help but feel just a tad bit guilty, because he must have fallen asleep on him and refused to let go. But he’s comforted with his best friend and brother beside him.

 The group would be leaving early today, to find a town or a merchant who could provide them with thread, or any other healing items. Wild didn’t trust the others to be able to make a proper health potion though. Once, Sky tried to make a speed elixir and the damn thing just made Legend slow and tired. Wild would rather not like to be poisoned, thank you very much.

 Wild tried to get up without waking his mentor up from what looked like a good sleep. He eventually found a way to slip himself out from under the sheets and stood up; only to find that his legs were shaking like a goddamn leaf, hard enough to almost make the teen lose his balance and fall right onto Twilight.

 Wild spotted his bag among the others, and winced at the sight of his drying tunic, still somewhat stained with the blood of himself and the Yiga assholes. Four tried to wash it and fix it as best as he could; but with no soap and no thread, there wasn’t much he could do for now. Wild has borrowed an extra shirt from Twilight, and they fit well enough.

 His stomach was growling now, so he opened his pack and searched around for his dried meat pack to munch on before the others woke up.

 It was gonna be a long day.


	3. Everyone is Tired and Where the Hell do These People Keep Their Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really really want to get to the whump already but the worldbuilding is important, or so Mrs. Williams says but she's a bitch anyway.
> 
> Anywhhooooo enjoy the chapter, I'll probably have the next one out by next weekend but you never know.

Wild couldn’t take it anymore. There were so many  _ trees to climb _ . He would have been up half of them in the entire rainforest already if he hadn’t had a cut in his side. And if Time would stop giving him that damn look.

“How long exactly until we get to Lurelin?” Wind said, hopping up on one foot to rub the other.

Wild looked away from the vines he was eyeing and brought out his sheikah slate map. 

“Erm, bout half an hour give or take a few minutes.”

Collective sighs of relief and a groan from Wind and Legend were heard.

“I have a feeling you’ll like this village Wind; I imagine it’s a lot like your island.”

This seemingly dissipated the exhaustion from Wind, because his head perked up from where it was resting on his chest to Wild; now giving him his full attention.

“Really?” He was on his feet in a second and bounded right next to Wild.

“Yes, really” Wild laughed. “How about we talk about it on the way there?”

Wind started ahead of him, now eager to continue to a place where he could be reminded of home. “Okay, where to start?” He looked up to the treetops, figuring out a way to keep Wind hooked. “Well… there’s a beach-“

“A beach! How big is it?!”

“Well, it’s pretty big! But that’s not the best part…”

The group continued walking, with the excited chatter of two boys like a marching beat, keeping them going after 4 hours of continuous walking towards the nearest village. Lurelin, to be exact. A small fishing village that  _ should _ have the supplies they needed to finally treat Wild’s cut. Plus Twilight didn’t think that the group would like to eat only dried and salted meat from what’s left of their food supply.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Wind’s eyes lit up like fireflies when he spotted the entrance to the village. The beach and the water; The crabs and the fish. The  _ seagulls _ !

The Links watched their youngest with a fondness in their eyes, watching him chase the poor birds from their perches and into the air. Wild noticed that Legend’s lips were pressed tight together, and he had a far off look in his eyes. Wild didn't think anything of it. He was probably just too warm from the humidity that plagued the villagers here. Wild knew that his hair would get all poofy, tangled and frizzy again. He really didn't wanna break another brush after the Warriors incident.

Sky and Hyrule thought it was best to hang back and make sure Wind didn't get himself into any trouble, while Legend and Four set off to find an Inn to accommodate all of them for the night.

Warriors, being the one with the most medical knowledge out of them all, went with Time to the market to barter for medicine, bandages, and maybe some potions, if they had enough rupees left over.

Meanwhile, Twilight stayed with Wild to check his wound behind some foliage, in case he traumatizes some poor kid that was running around.

”It's fine Twi, you don't have to worry about me all the time. It's not like I'm five. It doesn't even hurt that much!” It did.

”I’ll stop worrying when you stop being a  reckless cub. Arms up.” Twilight lifted Wild’s shit a bit and unwrapped the bandages. He internally winced when he noticed the cut had purple and yellowish bruises starting to form along it.

”Warriors better hurry up with the damn supplies already. We can't afford your cut getting infected.”

”It'll be fine. I'm tough as nails, know.”

”Mhmm.” Twilight began wrapping the bandages along Wild’s side again. ”What about the time you broke your arm riding on that log down the hill?”

”It got a lucky shot in as all.”

”And the time you set yourself on fire.”

”Okay, you know that's Legend’s fault!”

Ruffling in the brush cut off their pseudo-argument, and Twilight dropped Wild’s shirt to grip at his sword handle, ready to fight in case a monster had found their little spot, but let his hand fall to the side in relief when Warriors stumbled up to them.

”I’ve got the goods!” he raised a sack into the air and them plopped it down next to the rock where Wild sat and rummaged through it. ”We’ve got some bandages, new set of suture needles,  _ thread _ .” He took them all out by name, setting them on the rock. ”That thread took forever to find, by the way, we ended up having to buy some from an old weaver. Don't worry though, it's strong enough to keep you together for now.” He rambled on.

Time probably sensed that Warriors wasn’t gonna get to the point with the lack of potions, so he spoke up instead. “We weren’t able to get any potions. They didn’t have any left. But instead, we got this plant paste that should numb the cut so you don’t have to feel the stitches. And you don’t have to get drunk.” Time knew how very depressed Wild can get when he's drunk, so Wild appreciated that he found another form of painkiller.

“Okay, well. Are we gonna do it now or?...” Wild looked up and around the group for a good ten seconds until his eyes settled onto his big brother, silently asking for advisement.

“Let’s just get it done now, cub?” Twilight said and squeezed Wild’s shoulder and shook it a little.

Wild sighed and removed his shit, feeling vulnerable with all his scars out in the open  “Okay. Do your worst.” He held his arms out to his sides, almost in a T-position, and chuckled dryly.

This has been a long day, indeed.

 

-0-0-0-

”The Inn had just enough rooms to hold us. We can fit at most three in each, so we’ll get into groups of three.” Four counted on his fingers absentmindedly, standing on the steps outside the Inn with the setting sun behind them.

The others were so tired from hours of walking and then gathering and then hunting and selling, that they couldn't care less about sleeping arrangements. Wild was the most exhausted out of them all. His legs and hands were shaky, there was sweat pooling everywhere and he was sick to his stomach, dizzy and just overall done with the day.

Wild barely registered the other Links stumbling their way to the front door, into the Inn, and up the stairs, where there were a double bed and a twin bed per room waiting for them all. Twilight had decided for them that it would be best if he stayed with the still sluggish and slightly numb teen for the night if he needed anything. Sky volunteered to ”third wheel” with them in the one person bed in the corner by the bathroom door, which was just a wastebasket, soap, a jug of water, and a tiny wash basin. Perfect for scrubbing out dried blood.

After inspecting their small room, Wild stripped his boots off, and not even getting under the covers first, flopped onto his and Twi’s comfy bed, and fell asleep before his head hit his pillow.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Little Calamity and Yes, I’m Sure I’m Not Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy FUCK.  
> The chapter’s finally finished. I had a hard time with this one so I hope you’re not too disappointed.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Seeya later

Thank Hylia this room had a waste bucket, otherwise the poor floorboards would have been covered in vomit and a sickly, infectious smell.

Wild didn't know what happened. One moment he was asleep in bed and in the next he was bent over the bucket, hurling up dinner while Sky held back his hair. Wild assumed Twilight was still asleep, because if he wasn’t, he would probably be in here, wondering what the hell I had done this time.

But Wild didn’t care much, because his head was killing him and he could barely breathe, with his mouth being more occupied with choking on puke to help much.

“That’s it, get it all out.” Sky was rubbing his back, even though it was gross and sweaty. Wild appreciates it, but some of the stupid shit that came out of his mouth was really starting to bug him.

“Do you want me to get Twilight?” That was some stupid shit to say. Twilight was exhausted, everyone is. He shouldn’t wake him up just because of a stomach ache. 

“No!” Wild lifted his head out of the bucket to look at Sky. “Nonono, no.” He said, shaking his head at every no he could get out without needing the goddamn bucket again. “No, don’t wake him up. He’s exhausted, we’re all exhausted, and I’m perfectly-“ Wild almost threw up.  _ Again. _ “Perfectly  _ fine.” _

_ “ _ But you’ve been throwing up for the past 20 minutes. Are you sure you’re not sick?”

“Positive.”

Sky sighed, “If you say so.” He shook his head and looked at the mess Wild had made with his insides coming out.

“I’m sorry, Sky…”

“Don’t be.” He picked up the (really gross) waste bucket. “And don’t worry about this, I’ll clean it.” He held it way out in front of him, and away from Wild. 

”Are you  _ sure _ ? That thing looks like Calamity Ganon, and I made the mess anyway.”

“You just get some sleep, you’re still injured and all of this couldn’t have been good to your stitches.”

It was true. Wild’s stitches hurt like no one could believe, and unfortunately, they had used all of their pseudo painkillers. Right now Wild just wanted to sleep. And make sure Twilight stayed asleep too. If he knew that Wild woke up with bile in the back of his throat after getting stabbed the day before, he would assume the worse. Like he was dying, or something like that. 

And goddess help him if Time found out he didn’t tell him. The teen would not have a good time, that's a guarantee.

But like Twilight said. They couldn't afford Wild getting an infection. So he just has to deal with it. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways.

Granted, Wild was tired. And when Wild was tired he usually didn't give a shit. So when Sky  _ carefully  _ carried the calamity bucket away, he just got back into bed and prayed that there was nothing going on. He really couldn't be sick,  _ ever _ . Or at least he hoped so.  _ Please, Hylia, don't let me be sick _ .

 

-0-0-0-

  
  


Sky had been watching him all day now. And Wild was starting to get irritated. Sure, Wild was feeling a bit worse since this morning, but that didn't mean he was sick. He's probably just hungry. That annoying side of himself was telling him that he been hungry before, and during that time, he had never been this cold and hot at the same time. He hadn't been so dizzy he felt like he would have fallen over any second. 

When Wild was hungry he damn well wanted to eat. Now Wild just didn't want to create a little calamity all over again.

Wild had made sure Sky hadn't told anyone, telling him it was just the pain from his cut and not to worry about him. But Sky does worry, it's literally just who he is. 

Wild doesn’t think there’s anything to worry about though. He’s felt worse than this and the reckless teen has gotten out just fine. Sometimes.

What matters to Wild now is just finding the portal that’ll get them to Time’s world. Everyone has been missing Malon and Lon Lon Ranch; Wild couldn't remember his mother, or if he even had one; but it felt like Malon had been all of their mothers the moment they met her. She was so sweet and welcoming that the boys immediately felt at home, even when Time put them all to work, it felt like safety and peace and home; and the boys all need safety and peace after 2 months of traveling and fighting the shadow monsters. 

Wild wouldn’t ever say it out loud, but  _ if  _ he  _ was  _ getting sick, he’d rather do it at Time and Malon’s home rather than in the wilderness. He’d hate to ever be a burden, but it was better than collapsing in a forest.  _ Like last time.  _ Wild shuddered a bit, weather from the memory of  _ that _ incident or because of his current physical state he didn’t know.

The boy didn’t really care right now because the trees and the grass and his brothers in his vision are bleeding together. His steps were wobbly and he couldn’t tell where exactly he was stepping.

“Wild.” There was a tapping on his shoulder, but he needed to concentrate on walking, so he shrugged the offending hand away.

“ _ Wild _ .” What the hell did they want? 

“Wild!” An arm yanked him sideways and that seemed to help clear his vision alright because he could see that he was about a foot away from hitting a tree.

It turns out Sky watching him was a good thing; if he wasn’t Wild would have  _ probably  _ stumbled away with a bloody nose. Twilight  _ definitely  _ did not need to see that.

“Wild are you  _ sure you’re okay _ ?” Sky tried to put the back of his hand to Wild’s pale skin but he pushed it away.

“I’m perfectly  _ fine  _ Sky, I was just zoned out again-“ The others were right ahead of him so he brought his pointer finger to his lips, hoping to Hylia that Sky wouldn’t make a huge deal out of this.

Sky lowers his voice to a whisper and they keep pace behind their group. “You almost walked into a tree, and you don’t do that when your heads in the clouds. Even if you were thinking about your pictographs or horses or whatever, you wouldn’t give yourself a broken nose.” Sky finally manages to get his hand to Wild’s skin, and he jerks away like he’d been burned. Wild wouldn’t have been surprised if he had.

”You're burning to the touch Wild!” Sky was ready to call for the others to stop walking so  _ fucking fast  _ and to come to get Wild some medical attention, but Wild slapped his hand down on Sky's shoulder faster.

“Sky, we’re in the middle of the Jungle, of course I’m gonna feel hot.” Wild sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and temples. “Please just trust me when I say it’s fine.” He brought his hand down and continued walking, slowly and stumbling over air, fighting to stay upright.  _ Why the fuck was the world spinning _ ?

“Wild? Wild, I think you should sit down, now.” Sky tried to sit him down on a stump nearby but Wild pulled away

“No! I’m fine, I can’t slow down the group!” Wild insisted on continuing so loud that the others heard from where they were some meters in front of them.

When they looked all they noticed was Wild backing away from Sky as he tried to sit Wild down gently.

“Wild, you’re gonna pass out! Sit down and breathe!”

“I’m not-“  _ Why did it hurt so much to breathe _ ? “ I’m not sick…”

Suddenly Twilight was right next to him, which was a good thing because Wild honestly thought he was gonna pass out now.

And he did.  
  



	5. To Be Ridiculously and Completely Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllll....
> 
> Long time no see?
> 
> Yeah school, final exams, regents, guitar lessons, and sleep really take time out of your day.
> 
> Plus writers block is a mythic bitch.
> 
> Hope this tiny ass chapter makes up for the wait, and I promise the next one will be longer and come out sometime next week.

He woke to the sound of a crackling fire, light snores, and fur in his mouth. The boy tried to get up, to see what was going on, he asked himself to his muddled brain,  _ What time is it, why am I in bed, what the hell is on top of me?  _ The answer came in a growl from the weight on his chest after he shuffled to attempted to adjust himself.

Oh. Twilight.

**_Shit_ ** .

_ Hylia, I’m in so much trouble. _

Wild’s older brother was laying on him. Most likely to keep him down and by the fire, swaddled in suffocating blankets. Twilight seemed to be asleep, which he would thank the goddess for,  _ for the rest of his life.  _ He wasn’t very thankful though for the fire and blankets. Wild was drenched in sweat and everything was far too hot to breathe right. Or maybe it was just him. The kid still had no idea what was wrong with him, but his best guess was an infection from his wound.

Dammit. Just what everyone needed, a sickly bastard weighing them down. His father would’ve been furious, from what he could remember of him and his early childhood training.

No doubt the others are upset too; they only want to just find a way to Time’s world already. Time, and all of them really, just want to see Malon again. It’s been almost three months already, and fighting those shadow monsters weren’t very energizing.

In the middle of that thought, his sleepiness dissipated and he finally noticed his splitting headache. Wild turned his head away from the glow of the fire pit and evaluated his body.

He had a headache and it was hard to breathe, but maybe that was just from Twilight sleeping on his chest. Wild’s stomach hurt as if he had been stabbed over and over, and his whole body ached. The boy, from what little memories he had, couldn’t remember a time where he wished he had been asleep. His sore throat demanded he cough, but that would wake the wolf using him as a bed, and that’s the last thing he wanted.

All Wild wanted to do was sleep, because he longer he was awake the more shitty he felt.

_ Please just let me fall asleep _ .

And whoever was listening let him.

 

-0-0-0-

 

The fire was reduced to dwindling embers and the darkness had receded from the sky when Wild opened his eyes again. His older wolf brother was gone, but his pain wasn’t.

Everything from last night just felt infinitely  _ bad _ . A scraping sound from nearby made his head pound and he wanted it to fuck off.

Wild eventually got the strength to push himself to a sitting position in his bedroll so he could look around.

The others all seemed to be asleep… all except a certain farmhand.

Twilight was sitting on a rock overlooking a flowing creek. He had a small knife in hand and seemed to be whittling a stick, the center of the stupid scraping noises.

Twi must have known his little brother was awake given his heightened senses so Wild didn’t move a muscle.

_ I am so ridiculously and completely fucked. _


End file.
